Dream it Again
by BerryCakes
Summary: Die "Was währe wenn?"Frage ist eine Frage der Ai Enma bislang gerne ausgewichen ist. Jedoch tauchen diese drei wörter immer wieder in ihrem Kopf auf. Und dazu genügt schon eine leichte briese die ein paar Kirschblüten vom Baum weht.


**Dream It Again**

Jigoku Shoujo

,, .... "

Ihre Augen sahen müde aus und ihre Gesicht war blasser als sonst. Ihre Hände griffen nach dem Himmel und versuchten die Sonne zu ergreifen. Vergeblich. Nicht nur, das selbst die Sonne an jedem Tag vergänglich war. Auch sie schien von Tag zu Tag zu vergehen. Sie Verging langsam an ihren Gefühlen. Nicht einmal die Kirschblüten konnten ihre Sehnsüchte und ihren Schmerz stillen. Ihre melancholie schien langsam die Oberhand zu nehmen. Ihr Körper wirkte nur noch wie eine leere Hülle. Die Kirschblüten halfen nicht. Ständig bloß an die Erinnerungen erinnert zu werden, half ihr zwar stets. Doch nun nicht mehr. Ihre unglaublich große Sehnsucht nach ihm brach ihr entzweites Herz noch einmal. Es währe unmöglich, doch was währe, wenn er plötzlich da währe. Würde sie ihm wirklich vergeben? Vergeben, was er ihr angetan hat. Zwar wünschte sie sich sehnlichst seine Stimme noch einmal zu hören. Seinen atem auf ihrem Gesicht zu spüren und Seine Taten die längst verschwundenen Hoffnungen wecken zu lassen. Doch was würde das ändern? Auch wenn sie Sentaro wieder sehen könnte, würden Ais Gefühle sich nicht mehr ändern können.

Aber sie vermisste ihn.... Sie vermisst ihn so unglaublich,

dass es bereits Schmerzen verursachte. Schmerzen welche ihr gebrochenes Herz, langsam zerfetzten....

,,Sentaro..."

Sie hatte nach so vielen Jahren, noch immer keiene Antwort auf ihn. Er hatte ihren Hass gegen alle Menschen geweckt... Doch loslassen war unmöglich. Nicht von ihm. Das wollte sie auch gar nicht. Vielleicht war ihr Hass nicht mehr der der er einmal gewesen war. Jedoch war es wohl dumm auch nur darüber nachzu denken. Sie würde ja doch keine Antwort finden.

Ai Enma schloß ihre Augen und ließ die Hände auf das Gras sinken. Über ihr wehen die Blüten des Kirschbaumes im sanftem Nachmittagswind. Sanft streifte dieser auch ihr Geschicht....

,,Ai! Lass uns zusammen abhauen!" ,,Aber-" ,,Oder soll es ewig so weiter gehen ??", fragend blickte sie ihn an. ,,Ich werde...dich beschützen! Wohin wir auch gehen..." ,,..Sentaro...", Ai lächelte, ihr lächeln wurde immer glücklicher. Sentaro streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus. Und Ai schien keinen Moment mehr zögern zu wollen und tat es ihm gleich. Als ihre Finger sich berührten würde ihr klar, das nun alles ein Ende haben würde.

Als Ai sieben Jahre alt war sollte sie dem Bergott zur Frau gegeben werde. Sentaro rettete sie aus dem Tempel, welcher ganz ohne versorgung und alles wohl ein schnelles Ende bedeutet hätte, und versorgte sie über die Jahre hinweg mit frischen Kleidern und Lebendsmitteln. Er hatte sie auch voher bereits immer beschützt, wenn die anderren Kinder im Dorf sie "Hexe" nannten, auf Grund irgendwelcher Spinnerein, und sie mit Steinen bewarfen. Sentaro war immer für sie da und hatte versprochen sie zu beschützen...

Als sie sieben Jahre alt waren, versbrach er ihr, sich jedes Jahr mit ihr die Kirschblüten anzuschauen. Ai liebte Kirschblüten noch immer.

Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an. Lächenlt zog Sentaro sie an sich herran und und umarmte Ai.

Am nächstem Morgen, kam er schon früh in die Berge, in welchen Ai war und brachte ein paar Sachen zu ihrer Verpflegung mit. Ai hatte die ganze Zeit über ihr überglückliches Lächeln nicht ablegen können. Die Aussicht darauf, den Rest ihres Lebens mit Sentaro zu verbingen, stimmte sie glücklich. Sie war so froh, endlich ein normals Leben führen zu können. Und das Sentaro an ihrer Seite sein würde... nun, es war wohl alles was sie sich je gewünscht hatte. Sentaro hatte bereits alles geplant und und wusste wo sie lang und hin gehen musste. Was Ai ziemlich erleichterte, sie kannte sich nicht allzu gut in der Umgebung aus. Doch Sentaro...er war einfach zu Perfekt, war denn da wirklich kein Harken? Es sah nicht dannach aus. Und Ais Liebe...war wohl wirklich nicht unerwiedert.

So begaben die beiden sich auf ihren Weg in ein neues Leben, welches sie gemeinsam leben würden. Seite an Seite.

Die beiden zogen in ein weit entferntes Dorf welches versteckt in seiner wunderschönen umgebung war. Nun, einerseits, war die Umgebung recht normal, jedoch hatte sie irgendetwas... Ai und Sentaro konnten endlich zusammen sein, ohne das irgendjemand nach Ai trachtete. Es hätte besser nicht laufen können für die zwei. Denn nach nur einem Jahr, der Reise zum Dorf am Wasserfall mit eingeschlossen, trug Ai bereits ein Kind unter dem Herzen. Sentaro schien von Tag zu Tag glücklicher zu werden. Und freute sich bereits so auf das Kind, welches Ai erwartete. Die beiden lachten viel und waren immer zusammen. Sentaro hatte noch immer ein klein wenig Angst, Ai könnte etwas passieren, weswegen er an ihrer Seite sein wollte um sie dann zu beschützen, wie er es versprochen hatte. Ai hingegen, dachte bereits nicht mehr daran. Viel zu schön war alles nun...

Auf ihren kleinen verschlafenen Sohn, Takara (ein schatz) , folgten noch zwei kleine Mädchen, Yoko (Sonnenkind) und Ayumi (sie geht ihren eigenen Weg). Takara passte unheimlich gut auf seine beiden kleinen Schwestern auf und Ai und Sentaro waren glücklicher als jeh zuvor. Jeden Tag dankte Ai dafür, das ihr und Sentaro die Flucht gelungen war. Was währe bloß passiert, wenn die Dorfbewohner an diesem tag ausgerechnet, oder überhapupt, herrausgefunden hätten, dass sie fliehen wollten? Denn all die Jahre in denen Ai hätte das Opfer des Berggottes sein sollen, gab es Missernten und ähnliches. Was hätten diese Leute getan, wenn sie erfahren hätten, das Ai noch immer am Leben war...?

Diese Frage...was währe wenn...? Ai stellte sie sich noch immer...

Sie blinzelte, vor ihr im Himmel, erblickte sie den hell leuchtenden Vollmond. Er leuchtete und erhellte den gesamten Himmel.

,,Sentaro..."

Währe es wirklich so gekommen?  
An jenem Tag, an welchem Sentaro Ai fragte, ob sie mit ihm fliehen wolle, kamen die Dorfleute. Dieser Tag, war ihr Todestag, er liegt bereits 400 Jahre zurück. Mit verbundenen Augen, hatte man Ai und ihre Eltern in eine Grube geworfen und und begraden. Sie schafften es Sentaro eine Schaufel in die Hand zu drücken und ihm so lange zuzureden, bis er selbst ein stückchen Erde hinein warf. In jenem Moment war der Verbant um Ais Augen verrutscht und sie sah wie auch Sentaro sie begrub. Ai schwor sich das ihr Hass ihren Tot überdauern würde. Noch am selbem Tag steckte ihr Rachegeist das Dorf in Flammen. Sentaro überlebte, so wie auch viele anderre. Er baute einen schrein und hielt täglich Totenmessen für sie ab. Doch Ai war nicht von ihrem Hass befreit. Seit 400 Jahren nimmt sie sich nun dem Hass der Menschen an und Rächt sich für sie. ... Eine schreckliche Aufgabe...Nur diese Aufgabe kann sie von Schuld bfreien, ihrem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen und unzählich Menschenleben verbannt zu haben, befreien...

,,Ob es wirklich so gekommen währe...?", murmelte Ai. Über ihre Wangen liefen Tränen. Sie konnte Sentaro nicht verzeihen. Doch auch nicht aufhören ihn zu Lieben.

Ihre Augen sahen müde aus und ihre Gesicht war blasser als sonst. Ihre Hände griffen nach dem Himmel und versuchten den Mond zu ergreifen. Vergeblich.

,, ...."

**A/N: **Okay, danke fürs lesen ich hoffe es hat dir/euch gefallen! ^_^ Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wann ich diese FF geschrieben habe ^^; aber sie ist eine der wenigen die ich beendet habe. ^_^°


End file.
